Crimson Devils
by jaksombre1
Summary: Crossover with a bit of Gears of War. Shinji meets the two new pliots and his forgotten cousin.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I do own Jak Sombre and Rio Shade. Also I'am making this a crossover with Gears of War. And this is my first fanfic so I want an honest answer.

**Prologue**

"Fuck!" yelled out Seregent Jak Oni Sombre._ Aww, fuck. Why do I always have be the one who have to kill the fuckin Locust?!? _Jak thought as he starts blind firing with his Lancer Assult Rifle. _I mean sure just becuase the bullets dont hurt me dosent mean that I should be the one that has to kill them all!!! _And it pretty much is ture since the nutjobs back at base started experimenting him by enhancing his strenght, speed, mind, and the fact that they injected him with almost a liter of yellow water-like lava or something. _Whats it called agian? Imusion? Something like that. _Jak quikly dissmised the subject as he found that one of the Locust has the balls to aprouch him to quickly finish him off. _BIG MISTAKE_. Jak happily complies with his chainsaw bayonot and is rewarded with a bloodbath.

"Hey, Sarge!!" a call ran form the entrance of the base.

"Rio what you want now!?!" Jak yelled back.

" General Johnson wants you to haul ass!!"

" Hold up let me these guys off!!" Jak pull out of his cover and the next thing he knows is that the Locust started firing at Jak. Jak still ran towards them. _"Shit, why cant we kill him_!?!" yelled out a Cerrion Guard _"Fuck this!! Use the Tourche Bows!!"_

_"Uh, master_." a small gurb(you know the small little guys) came up to the Guard.

_" What?" _hissed the Guard.

_" The black-haired demon snacth it from us after the ambush."_

_"WHA_-" was all he can say right when an Thourche Bow arrow pireced his neck. A few seconds the arrow exploded." Ha, that'll teach those mutha fuckers not to miss with us Gears!!" yelled out the happy, yet bloodthirsty, Gear.

"SARGE!! THE FUCKIN ASS GENERAL WANTS YOU TO HAUL ASS!!"

" Yeah, yeah keep your god damn panties ya homo!"

" Seregent Sombre are you disobeying direct orders from a commanding officer?" questioned the General.

" Sir, no, sir." muttered the Jak.

"Good, cause we got a new mission from Command."

_Greeeat, _thougth the Seregent, _another suicide mission from Command. -sigh- do they really want to get rid fo us that early? I dont think they should since were kickin Locust ass._

"Were you paynig attention Seregent?" the General questioned again.

"Uh, no, sir." Jak replied grimly.

" -_sigh-_ okay let me explain again we were order from Command to carried out 'Opereration: Bombarbment'.Which consits two parts. 1. We need to find the Reisonator so that we can map the undergournd tunnels of the Locust."

"Kaaayy, but what does that have to do with us?" questioned Corporal Rio Shade.

"Let me get to the point. Intel said that the Reisonator was being picked up by Alpha Squad, which we lost contact with."

"Soooo, let me quess," Jak interrupeted" you want me and my squad to go risk are asses for a delivery job?"

"You mean my squad." said tall yet muscular Asian man.

"Seregent this Lt. Kim; he will be the one that is leading this task. And to answer your original question, yes you are going to deliver the Reisonator so that way we can shoot out the new Lightmass Bomb."

**(if any of you played Gears of War then ya'll know what happens)**

* * *

**3 Days later onboard Locust infested trian. En route to Lightmass Bomb.**

"Ok Riverman, " Jak said "were almost at the objective. We just need to past these doors and then plant the coordinates to the Bomb. After that we can both haul ass."

"Finally we can avenge eveybodys deaths and the deaths of are commrades." Rio said.

"Hey, we should just incase anything bad happins we should get we some of these weapons."

"Sure thing Sarge." and with that, Rio picked up a Gnasher Shotgun and some ammo for his Lancer and his pistol.

"Hey Sarge. I got a question."

"Shoot."

"How come the goverment only wants nine-year and eight-year olds to fight off the Locust?"

"Well Rio the reason why is because ether were orphaned or abanded they want us fight them because since for some reason when they put Imulsion on us it enhanced very aspect of our bodys. And besides, were the only kids."

"Then how come it dosent work for old guys?"

"Dont know." and with that Jak cocked up his Magnum Revolver and his Tourche Bow.

"But what I do know is that were about to kick some muthafuckin Locust ass!!"

"Hell yeah to that man."

As both Jak and Rio finished grabbing weapons and resupplying their ammo, Jak kicked the door open and dived for with Rio following." Hey Rio, you still have that disc that contians the Locust underground map?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I still do."

_Good. Well, at least so far so good. _Jak thought, _No hostles at least._ Before Jak eased up, he found that their is one hostle." SHIT! RIO GET DOWN!" Jak said in a loud whisper.

"Whats wrong Sarge?" the young Corporal whispered back, at the same time he looked back. _OH SHIT!!!!!! GENERAL FUCKIN RAAM!!! _

Rio started seeing Jak shaking. But it wasnt from fear. It was from bloodlust.

At the same time Jak started seeing his life go by_. "Your a disgrace to the Sombres."_ his brother told him_."BIG BRROOO!!!!!"_ as Jak saw his older brother die in his hospital bed."_I dispise demons and angels alike."_ hearing his father said that to him and his brothers."_DAD STAY ALIVE WITH ME PLEASE!!!"_ Jak pleaded as he was ignoring the deep humangous pain over his right eye."_I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!"_ as Jak screamed in agony and in pain when they experimented on him and Rio.

**"I'AM...GOING...TO...KILL YOU!!!!!!" **roared out a Berserked Sombre.

* * *

**(6 years later, after the war)**

"-sigh-. Hey Seregent Scarface, when are we going to arrive down at Tokyo 3?"

Next to Rio was his long-time companion and best firend, Seregent Jak Oni Sombre, who has deeply change phyically and mentelly during the Human/Locust War. Jak's outward apearrence is both strange and scray. First, he still has his deep scar over his right eye; with no effort of tring to cover it up. Second, Jak started losing his black hair and is quickly replaced with aboved the shoulder long snow-white hair. And last, his left eye is piercing(yet depressed) blue, while his scared right eye is blood-filled(but fueled with undying rage) crimson.

"In a little more than five hours." Jak replied.

"Awww , come on!!" whined Rio."Hey pilot!! Hurry the fuck up man!! Its boring up here in this stupid-ass private jet!!!" yelled out a very pissed off Rio.

"My, havent we change?" Jak said with a chukle.

"HEY!!! You were the one that changed the most! You use to be nice, kind, forgiving and easily manipulated!! Now your just a trouble making jackass!!!"

"I still am, except easily manipulated." Jak replied sheepishly."Its just that I added a little bit of 'spice' in my life."

"Now what are we talking about? Cookin'?"

_-Sigh- I'am going nowhere with this dumdass. _thought Jak. _Well, at least he's not pussy as he use to be._ And with that Jak started chuckling. Its true actually, Rio did use to be a pussy. After a bloodfight Rio would use to puke eveytime he sees a dead carcass; and would cry over a fallen comrade. But now, Rio has became a lot more harder on the edge and much more trustworthy. Basically, Rio can pretty much keep a secert.

"So," Rio said as he tries to start a conversation."do you know who else is gonna pliot Devil and Deathsythe(from W- Gundam, only without the wings or whatever the hell it is. Just the sythe and sheild.)?"

"Well, three of the four are at Tokyo 3 and just to tell you their not goning to pliot Devil or Deathsythe."

"Really?"

"Yeah three of the four are gonna use those Eva things, while the other one is gonna use something called the 'Trident'."

"Um, can you give me a little heads up on the pliots?" Rio asked.

With that, Jak threw Rio a bunch a files as Rio quickly catches all of them."Man, now you just misplaced it!" whined Rio." Shut up, and just read the damn fuckin profiles!" yelled out the Gear.

_Fine, asshole!!-sigh- Got nuthin to do so I quess could some time. _Rio thougth.

**First Child (Children) Rei Ayanami**

**Age:** 14  
**Sex:** Female  
**Birthday:** January, 31 2002  
**Hair: **Blue  
**Eyes: **Red  
**Relations: **Guardian: Gendo Ikari

Rei Ayanami (綾波 レイ _Ayanami Rei_) is the First Children, and the pilot of Unit 00. At the start of the series, she is shown to be socially withdrawn,emotionless, and remote, with her only apparent relationship being with Commander Ikari. _Only Commander Ikari uh?_ Rio thought about this for a moment. _Socially withdrawn, emotionless, and remote as well. No doubt Sarge is going to try to make friends with this chick. He always did picked the weird ones. Oh well, next._

**Second Child (Children) Asuka Langley Soryu**

**Age:** 14  
**Sex:** Female  
**Birthday:** December 4, 2001  
**Hair: **Red  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Relations:**  
Mother: Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu  
Father: "Papa"  
Step-mother: "Mama"  
Guardian: Ryoji Kaji

Asuka Langley Soryu (惣流・アスカ・ラングレー _Sōryū Asuka Rangurē_) is the Second Children and the pilot of Unit 02. She is of mixed German and Japanese descent, but her nationality is American. Asuka is brash, egotistical, and often verbally abusive, and has a very high opinion of her appearance and her considerable skill as an Eva pilot. She also has a fierce desire for independence. Her attitude, however, is a front masking deep-seated insecurities stemming from her traumatic childhood. _Traumatic childhood?!? _Rio thought surprisingly. Rio kept reading more and his eyes widened in sorrow and pittiness. _Poor chick. So young and she already experience the horrers of life. _Rio thought saddly. _-sigh- Next._

**Mana Kirishima**

**Age:**14  
**Sex:**Female  
**Birthday:**April 11, 2001  
**Hair:**Red  
**Eyes:**Hazel  
**Relations:**Unknown

**Mana Kirishima** (霧島 マナ _Kirishima Mana_) Pliot of the 'Trident'. A shy, quiet, yet energetic young girl who was selected as one of three possible canidates for the 'Trident'. Currently she is living with the the Fourth Children and his Guardian Capt. Kutsuragi. _Damn Intl Officers cant get any fuckin god damn good information. _Rio thougth irritatedly. _Fine, whatever!!! Next! _

**Thrid Child (Children) Shinji Ikari**

**Age:**14  
**Sex:**Male  
**Birthday:**June 6, 2001  
**Hair:**Brown  
**Eyes:**Blue  
**Relations:**  
Father: Gendo Ikari  
Mother: Yui Ikari  
Guardian: Misato Katsuragi

Shinji Ikari (碇 シンジ _Ikari Shinji_) is the Third Children and the pilot of Unit 01. He is the son of Gendo and the "late" Yui Ikari. Abandoned by his father when he was a toddler, Sh inji has grown up to be reclusive and withdrawn, choosing to often run away from difficult situations. _Shinji, Shinji, I think heard that name before. _Rio thougth. _Oh shit!! Thats the Sarge's cousion!!!! _Rio looking back at his Seregent who was queitly mumbling in his sleep.

"Hey Sarge, wake up were already here."

"Hm? Were here?" Jak simply stated as he was waking up.

"Thats what I just said _estubido_( sorry if I spell that wrong. Havent gone back to Mexico for while.)" hissed a very pissed off Rio.

* * *

**AU: This my first fanfic!!:P Dont worry next chapter is all about how they meet. So see you soon!!!!!!!! **


End file.
